Losing our minds
by deathangel1630
Summary: Audrey Callaway lost her brother on an accident, she moves to krimson city and decides to work as a detective. She befriends sebastian and Joseph. Will she survive the evil within? or become one of those monsters?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The evil within

Name: Audrey Rose Callaway

Age: 22

Occupation: Detective

Family: Gabrien Callaway (deceased)

Henry Richard Callaway (deceased)

Maria Dominique Callaway (deceased)

 _I walked into the streets of Krimson city; I sighed and groaned when I realized that it was another busy Wednesday tomorrow. My short ash blonde hair swayed when the cool wind passes through. Snow was slowly falling down from the sky; I slowly lifted my palm and let a snow flake land there._

 _I smiled when it melted on my warm hand, I really enjoy the cold winters. It's December 24, Christmas eve. The place was quiet, no one's around; they're having dinner and whatever they do to Christmas._

 _My smile slowly formed onto a frown when I remember I'm all alone…_

 _I have no one to come home to…_

 _No mother, no father, no brother, no boyfriend, no husband…I've got no one…_

 _I'm on my own…A tear slid down my cheek when a picture of Gabrien appeared in my mind, we were so happy back then but the fire took him when I was just seventeen years old. My parents died in a car crash…I was just nine when they left me and my brother…_

 _They're all gone…The Foster home took care of me for a year, I left when I turned eighteen…And now I'm here…_

 _I yelped when I heard a loud horn, I turned around to see detective Sebastian Castellanos. He slid his window down and gave me a warm smile._

 _"Hey Debbie, how are you?"_

 _"Umm…It's Audrey Mr. Castellanos…"_

 _"Right Audrey, you heading home?"_

 _"Umm… Yes, I turned away from him then he followed behind me. He honked his horn again then this time I jumped. He laughed out loudly and I blushed in embarrassment._

 _"You're the jumpy type are you?" he asked me, I rolled my eyes and turned away._

 _"How about I give you a ride home? I know where you live…It's not far from here right? Hop in!" He gladly said to me but I shook my head and refused him._

 _"No! I'm perfectly fine on my own Detective Castellanos!" He shooked his head._

 _" Same old Audrey…I already told you to call me Sebastian. Drop the formalities Kiddo were not in the Police department." I ignored him and kept he didn't give up on following me. I gritted my teeth and glanced at him._

 _"Can you please stop following me?" I asked him calmly, he shooked his head and whistled as if we didn't talk at all._

 _"Ugh…How long until you keep following me?"_

 _"Not until you hop in kid…" He said as I groaned in response, I walked over to his car and settled inside the back seat._

 _"Happy?" I asked sarcastically, he nodded then started his engine._

 _We were both silent the whole trip, I look out in the window and watched the snow slowly falling down, I smiled at the beautiful sight until I realized he turned away from the street I always pass through._

 _"U-Um my apartment's right there…You turned the wrong way!" I informed him but he just kept driving, my chest suddenly became stiff when he ignored me, thought about escaping that it would only make him angry._

 _We ended up in a house, it's not that big but it's pretty much a nice home. I heard he has a wife and a daughter. He went out from his car, I nodded his head towards his house then left the vehicle._

 _"Umm…I'm not…I mean…I don't really like to intrude but-"_

 _"its okay, my wife will love to have you as a guest…I'm sure my daughter Lily will like you too…" he assured me, I gulped deeply and followed behind him. He opened the entrance door and we heard an angelic voice calling out his name. He took my coat off all of the sudden and hang it on a hanger._

 _I looked around and a smile slowly curled in my lips, it's a family picture. Sebastian was so contented, my chest bursted in sadness when I remembered my family. Tears slowly swelled up in my eyes but I managed to hold them back._

 _"Audrey! Come her!" I ran over to where Sebastian is then I saw his beautiful wife, I hung my jaw open in awe to see such angelic features._

 _"You must be Audrey, my name is Myra…My husband has always talked about you…Come, sit…" She aid as she pulled a chair for me. We all sat and my heart rung when I saw a little girl just around the age of five entering the dining room._

 _"I'm ready!" She shouted in delight as she ran over to her father and kissed his cheek, I smiled at the moment and we ate. I wondered why Sebastian invited me over, the food was delicious! Sebastian is a lucky husband._

 _We talked about some things on what we do at work, I answered positively and Myra was delighted of my job. Slowly the night grew darker but the fun never left us. They all opened their presents and I smiled when I remembered the times I shared with my brother Gabrien._

 _After Dinner Lily and I played with her doll house, I helped Myra with the dishes and tucked the little tyke to sleep. I was about to leave but-_

 _"How about you stay for the night?" Myra said while placing her hand on my shoulder, I shook my head but Sebastian gave an assuring smile._

 _"Please, we insist…'ll take you home tomorrow okay? Just stay for a while." First I tried to leave but the Castellanos made me stay hey took me to a guest room but I didn't sleep immediately. I opened the window an, I watch the stars twinkle in the sky._

 _I jumped when I heard someone knock the door, it was revealed Sebastian._

 _"Can't sleep?" He asked me, I smiled at him and nodded._

 _"Yeah…Just thinking about some things…You know…Work. Stuff…" I muttered under my breath, I sat beside him then we talked about some stuff but I asked him a particular question._

 _"Sebastian…why did…Why did you invite me over? Not to be rude but why?" I asked him calmly, he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. His hand went up to my help and petted me as if I'm some dog but I didn't mind at all._

 _" I saw something in you the first time you arrived at the station for the first time…I saw loneliness on your eyes…I just thought that inviting you would lift the spirits up for a bit…" I half smiled then lay down on the bed slowly. We talked some more but darkness consumed me not knowing that the Detective covers me with a blanket._

 _Days later Sebastian and Joseph invite me over to do some detective cases, they thought and trained me some things that a detective should do. I rarely enjoyed them then decided to always tag along with the two._

 _A year later we were inseparable as if we're siblings…_

 _Until…._

 _We were at the funeral, Myra was crying over a small casket. Sebastian stared at his feet with his eyes filled with sorrow. Tears swelled up in my eyes when they lowered the young lily in the deep ground. The poor mother cried louder when she department from her daughter._

 _Months later Myra disappeared…_

 _Sebastian turned something he's not, he became a drunkard and didn't bothered to talk to me anymore, I sometimes caught him in a bar. He was kicked put by a bouncer because he punched the bartender. I helped him go home and he would curse a lot._

 _SLAP_

 _His head tilted top the side when I backhanded him, tears slowly fell down my cheeks and I stifled a sob._

 _"You stupid Moron! Do you think that being drunk will help you?!" Shouted at him, he kept silent and I slapped him again._

 _"Stop ignoring me you piece of shit! Do you think Myra will look happy when she'll see you like this?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!" I grabbed him by the collar; he growled in anger and wrapped his hand on my neck. He pushed me against the wall and applied pressure; I choke and struggle under his harsh grip._

 _"What the hell do you know about me you brat?! You know nothing!" I kneed him in the groin, he howled in pain and bended over. More tears fell down, I wanted to leave but Sebastian passed out._

 _Days later he went back to the station and tried to talk to me but I ignored him, Joseph punched the detective for strangling me. There were purple hand prinks on my neck but I hid them with a scarf._

 _I cried on Joseph's chest when we talked about Sebastian… I wanted to ignore the bastard but he suddenly he pulled my back against his chest and embraced me._

 _I turned to face him and buried my face on his chest; the Sebastian I knew was slowly coming back…_

 _Months later there was a new case about the murder at a asylum, the chief wanted us to search for our colleagues who disappeared a few days ago. A woman named Julie Kidman arrived not too long, she gave me a smile and I returned her with a welcome aura. Sebastian, Joseph and Connelly didn't seem to like the newbie._

We were at the car going to our destination, Sebastian at the front seat while I sat between Julie and Joseph. I wore a body fitted black blouse, a brown coat, grey pants and brown high knee boots. I cut my hair short just an inch down my cheeks.

"Hey, I noticed you've cut your hair…" Connelly said with a smile, I nodded and smiled at him, he's a nice guy. He usually helps me with cases with Sebastian and Joseph.

"Yeah….Just thought it would loosen me up for a bit…" I said to him and she smirked.

"Well, if you say so…" Sebastian glanced at me and flashed me a smile, I smiled at him back then we arrived. All of them talked about business, Gabrien's face entered my mind again. Slowly went out of daze when all of the sudden.

"Audrey, are with me?" Sebastian asked, I snapped out to reality and nodded at him.

"Yeah…"

"What do you think about the case?" He asked calmly, I looked away from him and thought about what was happening in Beacon Mental Hospital.

"I heard rumors of patients being experimented on…It kind of give me the creeps…One by one the patients disappear out of sight…" I said in a low tone, we arrived at our destination and we saw all the police cars and ambulances scattered all over the place.

We all went out from the car; Connelly puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, be careful out there Kid…Stay sharp." He said and I smiled at him as a sign of assurance.

I was behind Kidman and I felt something chilling down my spine. What happened?

"Alright stay close…" Sebastian said to all of us, Joseph opened the large doors and all we smell was fresh blood. I took out my hand gun then slowly walked over to the door.

"Audrey stays behind me, Kidman make sure no one gets past this door."

"I can be an extra set of eyes…" She suggested..

"We don't know what was happening here, you're our back up; we'll call you if we need you…" Sebastian said, I pointed my gun slowly in front of me to make sure someone tries to attack us.

"What could have done this?" I asked the two men who was looking around.

"We'll find out soon, first we need to see if there are survivors…" Joseph said while walking over the counter. I was beside Sebastian, both of us bolted up when Joseph shouted out for help.

There was a doctor leaning on a wall, he was weak and bleeding, I kneeled down to check his injuries but he seems to be alright…

"What happened here? Can you tell us who have done this?" I asked him calmly, he was shivering in fear and in pain.

"It can't be….Ruvik is…." He suddenly passed out but still alive, Joseph placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me.

"I'll handle it from here, you two check the CCTV over there… I stood up and walked beside Sebastian. We both glanced at each other and nodded. We saw three guards shooting at something when a hooded figure attacks them with a….Scalpel?!

"What the hell?" Sebastian said in shock, he slowly lifts up his head at the camera. We both turned and saw him about to attack us…Everything went black.

My head was pounding, I tried to move my legs but it seems that I was bound with some kind of barb wire. My vision was so dark, it's like something is covering my eyes. I heard something horrifying; there were chopping sounds as if I'm a in Butcher shop.

I remained clam for a bit but fear was slowly devouring me, the sounds stopped and seconds later I heard a THUD. I struggled again until I felt a hand covering my mouth.

"Shhh….It's me…Be silent and be still….I'll get you out." He said as he cut the barb wire away from my body, he took off the cloth that was covering my eyes and I see Sebastian with a worried expression written all over his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine….Just a few scratches…" I assured to him, he helped me up and he puts his finger in his lips. He pointed towards the thing in he counter and I nodded eventually. We slowly crouched down towards the door and tried to open it but it seems to be locked.

"Shit…It's locked…Wait here…" I nodded then watched as he left where the monster's current place. I slowly closed my eyes and prayed for Sebastian not to get caught. I mentally cheered when I saw him going this way, he slowly turned the key carefully and I sighed in relief when he opened the door.

We slowly walked quietly until Sebastian accidental tripped on some kind of wire, an alarm broke off and we cursed.

"RUN!" He said while pushing me in front of him, we ran towards the hall way and I was horrified when the thing brought a chain saw with him.

I yelped when Sebastian got slashed in his leg, I helped him up and A huge bars of steel clashed down over us, dangerous blades appear and we started running towards the door at the end of the room suddenly it got locked.

"Down there! Help me open it!" We both pulled the door below us and we slid down, my eyes widened when I saw traps appearing. We eventually dodged them until we fell on some kind of-

I gasped out and I almost screamed when I realized the water we just landed on was not water but blood, there corpses floating, I swam over to the ladder coughed violently. II fell in all fours at the side and puked violently. Sebastian ran over to me and kneeled on my level, tears fell down my face and I started crying.

He pulled me into his arms and there I cried as if I'm a little girl.

"It's going to be okay Audrey; I promise we'll get out of here…" He said while soothing my hair, I pulled away from him and nodded while tears were still streaming down my face. After a few seconds we were dry and I took off my brown trench coat.

I slung Sebastian's ram on my shoulder and we walked towards the exit but it seems that its some kind of sewer, We walked and walked until we saw a diary left on the floor near a corpse sitting on a wheel chair.

"What does it say?" I asked him, he shook his head and puts the note on his pocket.

"It's nothing, let's move on…"

We walked over to the door at the end and rested for a bit, but soon we moved on until we heard the familiar chainsaw guy grunting. We crouched down; Sebastian pushed me over to a locker. We both fitted inside and quietly we watched the monster destroy some stuff and sabotage the poor door.

We slowly quietly walked and passed over to the monster's sight, we reached the end until the monster broke down the door and we ran. Sebastian tripped over the wheel chairs and I helped him up, the elevator door suddenly open and we jumped inside.

I closed my eyes and heaved violently, the monster tried to destroy the metal bars but it seems like he was too late. Sebastian cursed then took out a pouch of cigarettes but it was all out. He threw it away and I pulled my knees over to my chest and cried again.

What the hell just happened?! That monster tried to kill us, there were corpses around and a guy with some kind of inhuman speed killed three of the guards and somewhat took us here?!

"What the fuck is going on this place?!" I shouted loudly with my hands on my ears, I felt pathetic. I cried until we heard the elevator open. Sebastian was able to walk fine now which was a relief.

We slowly walked in the hallway when all of the sudden an earthquake appeared.

"What's wrong?!" I asked him, he cursed and pulled my arm. We were back at the entrance hall and we pushed the doors open. We saw all of the buildings collapsing one by one until an ambulance came.

"Sebastian! Audrey come on!" he screamed at us

"Go!" Sebastian pushed me inside the vehicle and I breathed heavily.

"Where's Joseph?" Sebastian asked.

"We waited but he didn't come out." My eyes widened and I tried to open the door.

"No! It's too late!" Sebastian grabbed my wrist; I tried to struggle in his grasp until tears were visible in my water line.

"We can't just leave him there! We have to get back, we can't leave him there!" I screamed hysterically. I cried out loudly and wiggle from his grasp, he grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me carefully.

"It's too late Audrey…We can't save him…" He said sadly I sobbed and choke down tears. He pulled me in his chest then groaned in his chest in sadness and fear. I heard Julie Kidman talking to someone at the back.

"Fine…fine…fine…fine. Fine…falls…fall…fall! Fall!" I pulled away from Sebastian and gasped when I saw Connelly turning into some kind of-

We fell…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Is this a dream?**

I first thing I felt was hands on my shoulders, secs later it slowly shook me until I gasped out for air. I coughed violently until I saw the Doctor who Joseph was treating. I had another rounds of coughs then I crawled away when a huge wave of nausea churned on my stomach.

I choked down then puked most of my breakfast, I breathed in and out violently until I coughed again. I turned to the doctor and slowly tears slowly poured out of my eyes due to my vomiting.

"Are you alright? Miss Officer?" he asked me with concern, I slowly wiped my lips with my forearm and nodded slightly. He stood up and offered his hand to me, I lifted my hand and stood up slowly.

"Thank you…doctor-

"It's Jimenez, Doctor Jimenez…I'm glad that you're alright." He said sincerely, I turned to my surroundings and realized that Sebastian was not beside me.

"Where are we? And where are Sebastian, Julie and Connelly?" I asked him with a shaky voice. He looked away from me then shrugged his shoulders.

" I don't know…When we fell from that cliff my patient Leslie escape, I tried to go get him but I saw your colleague turn into something…Like a monster, so my instincts just roared and dragged you all the way here to safety." My eyes widened and remembered what happened to Connelly, his skin was slowly turning pale and there were red lines crawling in his face as if he's some kind of ghoul.

My shoulders shooked in sadness.

"What about Sebastian? Julie?" I asked him, he shooked his head then a huge wave of sadness hits me.

"I'm sorry…But…I…I'm sorry…I left them behind…" He stuttered as if he was guilty, I ran over to him and grasped the collar of his coat.

"You left them there?! I have to go back! Tell me how to get back!" I shooked him violently, he slowly pushed me away, fat tears gushed down my face and my knees gave in.

I cried and whimpered quietly, he sadly watched me cry then I pulled my knees into my chest.

I can't believe it…Lily died, Myra disappeared…Joseph got left behind in Beacon Mental Hospital and now Sebastian…Sebastian is either dead or alive back there…Why do I deserve this?

Everyone I care about is slowly being ripped apart from me, this feelings is like when my family died…I swore o myself not too feel any pain anymore but…This is just a dream right? It's only a dream…

I swear…I know I'll wake up soon. This is not real; this is just a dream…

"If this was just a dream I'll gladly wake up…" I said to Doctor Jimenez, he sighed out and shooked his head.

"I wish it was but this is very much real…" He said to me with sadness in his eyes, I slowly stood up and felt my legs ache.

"Where are we?" I asked him with a still shaky voice.

"We're in the forest; my brother's hospice is just near. We'll be safe there but first I need to find my patient Leslie…" He was really concerned about this albino boy; I guess it's my only chance then. We're already here so there's no turning back.

"Alright, I'll help you find him and go to this Hospice you are talking about. After that we'll find our way out of here…" I said with fire in my eyes, if this is my mission then I'll finish it.

"Thank you…Miss Officer…" He was relieved, I nodded. The forest path was dark; I slowly searched for my flashlight on my belt. It was still working!

Thank God!

The aura was creepy, it's like something or someone was watching us. We slowly walked in the dark road then we heard something. I signaled the doctor to wait here; I walked further in the dark. There was someone there…

"E-Excuse me…" I called him, he slowly turned his face and my eyes widened out in horror. He looked like some kind of zombie, saliva was trickling down chin. He lung at me and wrapped his hands around my throat.

"LET GO!" I struggled in his crushing grip; I then kneed him in his crotch then punched his face with all my might. He bended over on pain bit he regain his posture then ran at me with pure rage in his eyes, I took a step back then kicked him in the chest with full force.

He landed down on the ground then shrieked in pain, he sat up but I hit him hard with my hammer fist. Blood slowly oozes out from his scalp then the last thing I know I kicked him in his jugular, ending his life. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was one of them again, I tried to elbow it's face but he grabbed it.

I stomped his feet then pushed him away, I stumbled back on a rock and took it, I roared loudly at him and hit him on his face. He fell down then I mounted at him, I lifted the rock on both of my hands then hit it on my face.

I did it repeatedly until he wasn't moving anymore; I gasped out then stood back at my work. I dropped down on my knees and realized what I just done…

"I killed him….I killed him…" I muttered weakly, Doctor Jimenez rushed at me and kneeled down on my side. Tears slid down my cheeks and I buried my face in my hands, he slowly pulled me up and we continued on our road.

We ended up in some kind of village; we went inside a huge house then shut the door close. We used the stairs and rested up in the terrace.

"Let's get a good vintage point…" I said to him calmly, walked over to the rails of the terrace and saw a lot of villagers scattered around in the ruined village. I gasped when I saw the albino running over to the gate.

"Doctor Jimenez, he went through that gate!" I said pointed to where Leslie went, he rubbed his face with his hands and muttered some curses.

"We need to get him!" He said in annoyance, I nodded but I realized that those things out there were many

"I know but we can't just barge in there…Those things will kill us or worse. We have no weapons…" I said to him then again he muttered, I sat on the ground then swore to myself that this is one hell of a mission that the chief assigned to us.

We waited here for a long time until I heard footsteps; I stood up then the door opened. I gasped when I realized that it was-

"Sebastian!" I shouted out in joy and wrapped my arms around his neck. He returned the embrace; I cried in his chest then slowly pulled away from him.

"You're alright! Thank God!" I said with pure relief, he snickered then pulled me into his chest again.

"I was glad that you're alive, I thought you were dead but…It's okay…You're okay…" He said gently as if he was my brother Gabrien…We slowly pulled away then Doctor Jimenez walked into the scene.

"I'm sorry to cut your reunion but…" Sebastian walked over to him with a stern look on his face.

"Audrey? Is he the doctor from that Mental Hospital?" He asked me, I nodded then smiled at the doctor assuring that Sebastian is a kind person.

"It's Doctor Jimenez; he's the doctor back at the Beacon Hospital…." I said while putting my hand on Sebastian's shoulder making sure he won't lunge at him.

"Yes, my patient…Leslie, he went through that gate! If you mind?" The doctor asked my partner, I went towards the terrace then watched as he was given the binoculars…Wait where did get those binoculars?!

"He went straight there…Oh God Leslie…" The gate suddenly closed and I felt fear slowly creeping in my chest.

"How will we get pass through there?" I asked them both, doctor turned from us for a while. We both glanced at each other then later on the Doctor faced us.

"One of us should distract those things then the other one should open the gate…You're the one with the gun." Doctor Jimenez said as he walked away from us.

"I'll go with Sebastian" I said with pure determination but he shooked his head.

"What? No! I'm going with you!" I said angrily.

"Audrey, it's too dangerous. Besides you don't have your gun with you." He said with concern, I rolled my eyes then argued with him but he covered my mouth with his hand.

B "Sebastian look, I can handle myself, there is no reason for me to not go with you. I learned from the best remember?" Sebastian shooked his head again then told me stay here. He went over the lever then rolled it to the left.

The gate below us opened, Doctor Jimenez slowly took the torch then distracted the things.

"I swear he is trying to kill his self…" I heard Sebastian mutter; I shook my head then almost jumped when he bolted from my side. I tried to follow him then he turned to me and gave me the look.

I watch Sebastian run over to the house where Jimenez went.

What should I do? I can't just sit here doing nothing…But then again I- I should wait…Sebastian is right I don't have my fire arms with me, it'll be too dangerous.

After a few minute I saw a wave of monsters chasing Sebastian, I wanted to help him but…Wait…WHAT THE HELL?!

I saw the monster…The same monster that chased us at Beacon Mental Hospital. He has a chainsaw, he roared then lunged at the poor detective down there. I gasped when he was thrown aside like a ragdoll. The monster stomped on his chest trying to crush his rib cage.

That's it!

I jumped down from the terrace then ran as fast as I can; I roared angrily at the monster then threw myself at him. Sebastian started coughing violently and I smiled in relief. I then realized that the monster growled then started chasing me with his chainsaw.

I threw things at him; bottles, bricks and even wood. I yelped in pain when the chainsaw wounded my back. I fell on the ground then started crawling away from him.

I breathed in and out then lifted my hand in my head.

"GABRIEN HELP ME!"

I was waiting for the blade to finish me but I opened my eyes to see a piece of arrow impaling the monsters chest. Rolled to the side before it collapses right in front of me, the blood started pouring out from that thing and marched through...

The man appeared while collecting he blood of the monster, he disappeared and I stood up slowly. I turned to see Sebastian walking towards me.

"I-"

SLAP!

I clutched my right cheek in pain then lifted my head to Sebastian, he was furious. I lowered my head in fear and guilt then took a step back when he ran towards me, he grabbed my shoulder with both of his head and shook me.

"What the fuck was that?!" He asked me angrily, I didn't answer him, I deserved that hit thought.

"You could have died Audrey! I told you to stay there but what did you do?!"

"He was killing you! I wanted to help you before he finishes you off!" I pushed him away then tears slid down my chubby cheeks.

"I'm fine on my own! I don't need your help! You should've stayed there Audrey! Fuck! He was going to kill you….What will happen huh? What happens when he kills you?!" I just ignored him but he grabbed my forearm with force.

"I can't always protect you Audrey! Your Brother Gabrien can't save you either…" He said as if he was my father, my lip trembled slowly then I bursted out crying again. His face faded into a concerned one then pulled me into his chest again.

"I'm sorry…I-I'm sorry…" I muffled in his chest, he hushed me then petted my head. We stayed like this until he pushed me away slowly.

"Don't do that again okay? When I say you stay then stay okay?" I nodded then he took the chainsaw, we walked over to the gate then used the weapon and the huge door opened.

He dropped the chainsaw and I wanted to grab it but he gave me the look. I rolled my eyes and followed behind him.

"Wait! Wait!" We both turned to see Doctor Jimenez running towards us. He took a deep breath the regained his posture. Sebastian and the doctor talked about something, I wasn't interested about it but for some reason this doctor annoyed me a bit.

The three of us jumped when the gate shut close, I slowly faced our new destination. You call this a homely village? I would call this the gateway to hell.

"This is my brother's hospice…Yes…Leslie Must have come here because he recognized it…Yes…He is here…" Doctor Jimenez said to himself, he suddenly bolted towards the large house. I ran over to him, Sebastian slowly opened the door then we heard someone mumbling.

 _Good doctor…Don't be scared…Good doctor…Good Doctor…_

"Audrey, I'll go first…You stay behind the Doctor." I nodded then followed the two. The voice was getting closer. The Doctor ran over to a certain room then we chased after him.

"Brother! Brother it's" I pulled the doctor back when I realized what he was doing, the stench was so dreadful. I pushed Jimenez backed then gasped in horror when the brother of the doctor turned. He was one of those monsters.

He ran towards me but Sebastian shot him in the head with his gun, I glanced at Sebastian and gave him a nod as a sign of thanks. I walked over to the counter then saw an X-ray of the creature on the medical table.

Here was a key in its chest. There was a dagger just beside the medical books, I took it then went towards the dead body. I took a deep breath then sliced its chest.

"What the- Audrey?!" Sebastian called out in horror when I put my hand inside the corpse, I yelped when the dead body shook. The detective ran towards me then yanked me away from the dead body. We both landed on our butts, Sebastian gave me fatherly scolding look again.

"What kind of stupidity are you doing Audrey?!" He asked me, I lifted my hand and showed him the key in my hand.

"What the-"

"I just thought that you might need it…" I aid to him, his faced slowly turned into a relieved expression. He took it from me and helped me up.

"Are you alright? Is it over?" Dr. Jimenez asked us, Sebastian didn't response so I nodded. All of us were about to leave the house when we heard someone scream.

"That came from outside…" Sebastian ran out of the house then we saw the albino running over to the other house. We arrived to where Leslie was, we heard another scream. It's from downstairs.

We went down carefully to see if there are some monsters around, slowly we walked through the hallway. It was a room, some kind of study room of some sorts. There were a lot of books and scrolls. Jimenez ran to the other room to see Leslie cowering in the corner.

"Leslie! Thank goodness" He embraces Leslie, the Albino struggled in his grasps and it made me wonder why he was trying to break free from his grip.

"Something scary! Something scary!" Leslie kept telling the words, the doctor kept restraining him. Sebastian went away from them and I followed behind. The door opened suddenly and something just appeared out of nowhere.

The two of us stepped away then the thing just disappeared.

"What the hell?" I muttered, I yelled when something throws me aside, I hit my head hard on the wall. My vision became blurry for a bit. I shooked my head and saw that Sebastian was being strangled by a monster with tentacles in its face.

I grunted in pain then stood up, I sprinted at the two of them and I kicked the monster away from Sebastian. The detective pointed his gun at him then fired. The monster arched it's back in pain but he suddenly disappeared again.

I took the dagger from my belt, Sebastian and I pushed our backs together then checked our surroundings. The dark taunted us for a second, we turned our heads when the pile of books were scattered on the ground.

The monster appeared then Sebastian pulled the trigger of his head, the monster got shot at its chest and it screeched out loudly. I ran over to it and pulled its head back, I sliced t's neck then a blood sprayed to the ground.

"It's clear now…" The both of us went to where the doctor and the Albino were hiding.

"Is it over?"

"Yes, let's just get out of here before things get worse…" I suggested, the two agreed with me and Leslie started mumbling nonsense again.

We were walking through the hallway but to our surprise the stairs was gone, Doctor Jimenez ran over to the wall then pressed it with its palm.

"What the…The stairs were just here a second ago!" I protested, The doctor tried pushing it again but it was no use.

"What the hell is going on? Are we losing our minds?" Sebastian walked over to the wall then I noticed Leslie grasped his eyes.

"Losing our minds…Losing our minds! Losing our minds!" All of us gasped when we saw the man in a hood. He was the same man at the other village minutes ago.

"Ruvik…? It…Is you…Oh my god…" Jimenez backed away in fear, Sebastian slowly walked over, the guy named Ruvik walked away.

"Hey!" Sebastian ran where the guy went but all of the sudden he disappeared , I gasped in horror and ran over o where Sebastian disappeared. I went back to the room but my partner wasn't there.

"I- don't understand!" I shouted at the two, Leslie looked away in fear. Later on the stairs appeared out of nowhere, I glanced backed to where Sebastian was then hoped that he's appear any minute. I faced the doctor when he called me out.

"Miss Officer, we need to move!" He ordered but I still waited.

"Please. We want to get out!"

"I don't understand…He was just right there! What the hell is going on this place?" I asked the doctor but he shook his head. He called me out one more time and this time I followed them.

I felt so empty, Sebastian was gone again, I hope he is okay…

I took out my dagger then took a fighting stance in case a monster attack us; we ran out of the house and went deeper into the woods. All of us heaved deeply; Leslie freaked out and screamed loudly. The doctor tried to cover his mouth but the albino pushed us with full force.

"WAIT!" I halted the albino and chased him down.

Leslie disappeared out of sight and we both grunted in pain.

"Ah! You let him off!" Doctor Jimenez angrily shouted at me, I shot him an annoyed look then rolled my eyes.

"It's not my fault that he runs so fast!" The two of us searched for Leslie but we couldn't find him, the doctor fell on his butt then took a deep breath.

After a few minutes we started searching again-

Gabrien, my brother…

Tears fell down my, I shook my head trying to remain calm. After minutes of searching for Leslie we both grew tired and we eventually took another rest. The both of us didn't talk to each other, after a few seconds Doctor Jimenez slept quietly, my mind tempted me to sleep but I tried to stay awake.

"Sebastian. Where the hell are you?" I asked to myself, I buried my face in my knees. …

"Brother…I'm scared…"

I slowly stood up to check if there are monsters around, at first I thought that there was something there but it turns out to be nothing. My mind must be playing tricks with me…It's not like I'm losing my mind…

But…

After all of those monster…And Sebastian disappearing….And…And ….O shook my head and kept my mind awake.

"I'm not losing my mind…" I mumbled to myself, I'm sure that everything's going to be okay. I thought about my cozy bed and my fluffy comforter. Oh how I really want to sleep right now…

I Envy Doctor Jimenez, he gets to sleep and I have to make sure that nothing will harm us, I jolted when I felt something poking my arm. I sighed in relief when it turned out to be a leaf. I'm really getting paranoid…

I just want to go home…

Right now…

'Audrey!' I jumped when I heard a voice calling my name, I turned to where Doctor Jimenez is but he was asleep. I grunted in annoyance then returned to what I was doing.

'Audrey!'

I took out my dagger this time and I felt sweat rolling down my cheeks, my spine was shivering and my skin is getting goosebumps.

'Audrey!'

'Audrey! I'm here! Audrey!' That voice sounded somewhat familiar, it was sweet, calm, protective…It was like Gabrien's

'Audrey please come here…I need you…' I breathed out slowly then followed where the voice was, I glanced back at the doctor but I couldn't care less. The forest grew darker every time I go towards the voice.

"Gabrien?" I called out his name, something appeared in the dark, it was right. I went further in then gasped when I realized who it was.

"Leslie?! LESLIE!" he turned to me with a frightened expression, he stayed still. I grabbed him by the shoulders then I felt pain in my head. His face morphed into someone else.

Ruvik…

He grabbed me by the neck and everything went black.

 **I'm sorry if Audrey is being too emotional...She is a girl with a traumatized past and she going through a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A blast from the past**

Huh?

My body aches as if someone used an ice breaker on my back; I stood up slowly then leaned my forearm on a wall. Everything was blurry; my head feels like it's going to explode. My vision wasn't clear so I shook my head and try to get rid all of nausea blooming in my chest.

This place somehow looks familiar, it was a cell. My vision was still unclear but I could see bars right in front of me. I tried searching for the door and eventually I felt the knob. I turned it open and pushed the cell door harshly.

I lurched when I a bad stench ran down my nose; I manage to hold it and started walking through the hallway.

'Audrey!' My mind is messed up again; it's starting to annoy me even more. I focused more on getting out of this place. I need to find Leslie and Doctor Jimenez too, we need to leave!

'Audrey! Come here! I'm over here!' I covered both my ears with my hands and continued on walking but the voice echoed in my head again and this time tears unexpectedly fell down my face.

'Audrey! Audrey! Audrey! Audrey!'

"SHUTUP!" I screamed out loudly, I closed my eyes and ran. The voices haunted me again until my head hurt like hell. I started hearing screams of my brother Gabrien; I sprinted in horror until I fell on my butt.

"Audrey!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I yelled and tried to run away but arms wrapped around my waist. I struggle violently then screamed in horror, the voices were getting louder, I hear fire cackling all of the sudden then more tears streamed down my cheeks.

"GET OFF ME!" I cried then pushed myself away, my eyes were still closed. I want to go home…

"Audrey! Audrey calm down!" The voice alarmed me even more, I scrambled away but someone wrapped their rams around me again. My head started to become more painful, my eyes rolled in the back of my head and my vision is becoming darker.

'Audrey…I need your help!' It was Gabrien again, my body felt limp when and flames appeared in my eyes.

~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~

Audrey went limp, I cursed under my breath and noticed red lines were crawling up to her place. I panicked and remembered what happened to the man back at the forest. He turned into a monster and bar wires embedded in his body.

I can't let that happen to Audrey!

"Audrey...this is going to hurt, okay?!" I took out my syringe and plunged it on her chest. She gasped out loudly and arched her back, the lines faded away and I sighed in relief. The young detective's face became f=more peaceful, I need to take her somewhere safe first.

I slid my hand on her back and the other under her knees. I slowly stood up and carried her towards an empty room. I closed the door behind me then laid her carefully on a bed.

I pushed her hair away from her face and saw that she was cringing; she's just dreaming…I ran over to the door and pushed the cabinet in front of the door to make sure that no zombie will get passed through this door.

"Hang in there Audrey, you'll be okay…I promise…" I assured the unconscious detective and watched her breathe slowly.

~ Audrey's P.O.V.~

 _Everything felt so strange, I was back home…_

 _Well, I old home…_

 _"Audrey! Come here, I need your help!" I heard Gabrien calling out my name, I hesitated to get out of my room but I couldn't resist._

 _"I'm coming brother!" I stood up from my bed and exited my bedroom, I heard him humming mom and dad's favorite song and this made my lips tug up into a smile._

 _He was at his office, I went towards his room and opened the door, Brother was there. He slowly turned his head and smile at me._

 _"Audrey come here! I want you to read this!" he said walking towards me. He pulled my hand and showed me the book that he was writing for weeks. I slowly took the notebook and read it quietly._

 _"How is it? Do you like it? Do you think my fans will love it Audrey?" He asked as if he's a child. I gigged at him and set the notebook down._

 _"its wonderful brother, your fans will worship you…" I teased him; he scratched the back of his head and chuckled._

 _"Ah, don't tease me sis…I just want to see if it's good. You know?" he said while crossing his arms on his chest._

 _"It's not just good, it's wonderful Gabrien!" I cheered at him and he wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and embraced him back._

 _"What can I do without you?"_

 _"Oh brother…You know that I'm always here for you…" I cuddled to him affectionately then things became blurry. I realized that I was crying, I don't know why but-_

 _"Audrey? Are you crying?"_

 _I don't know what was happening but it feels like I lost something, I can't remember but…I don't know why…_

 _"No! I'm just tired! That's all. You don't have to be worried about me Gabrien…I'm perfectly fine!" I encourage him but he gave me a weird look as if he was suspicious. We talked about things for a while until we heard the doorbell ringing._

 _"I'll go get it!" I said eagerly and went down the stairs; I opened the door then saw a man in his mid-30's._

 _"Oh, good evening miss…Is Mr. Callaway here?" He asked me in a husky voice. I nodded in fear, I feel something's wrong with this guy._

 _"Y-yes! He's current-"_

 _"Audrey! Who-"Gabrien went down from the stairs, he stood there frozen as if this guy in front of me is a ghost, he gulped and slowly pulled me aside._

 _"I-It's you. I'm pleased to see you again…" Gabrien stuttered in fear, the man chuckled deeply and pushed his hair back. He eyed me up and down but my brother pulled me behind him._

 _"I would like to speak with you…If you mind Mr. Gabrien…" The both of us stepped away to let him in, my brother took my trench coat and wrapped it around my should4ers. Him took something from his pocket and pushed it in my hands._

 _"What-"_

 _"Audrey, can you please buy us some dinner? Please?" He asked me, his eyes were filled with fear. Is he hiding something from me? I wanted to protest but he pushed me away and shut the door in front of my face._

 _" What's wrong with him?" I asked myself, I decided to go to the restaurant where my brother and I loved to eat._

 _~ 30 minutes later ~_

 _I am holding the back of food carefully; I now wondered why Gabrien shut me out all of the sudden. Everything seems so weird, I don't get it...Maybe it's just business, my brother's a serious person especially when he have dealings with other people but I never seen him act like this before._

 _I stopped walking when I saw the man from our house, my instincts told me to run but my body just stood here. He smiled sweetly but something in his smile gives me goosebumps._

 _"Ah…Miss Audrey, your brother is waiting for you…I suggest you hurry home…" I nodded and tried to get away from him, he took my arm then spun my around to face him. He slowly took my chin and eyed my face as if I was a painting._

 _"You somehow interest me young miss, make sure you take care of yourself okay? You don't know what kind of evil lurks in the hearts of men." He slowly parted from me and nodded his head. This freaked me out._

 _I ran as fast as I could to get away from that creepy man, I heaved when I was far away from him. I noticed that there was thick smoke emerging to the sky, I slowly walked closely, I got curious and ran over towards that house. People crowded over to where we lived, some were holding a pail of water to put out the fire._

 _I dropped the food I the ground when I realized that my home is burning, I heard sirens getting louder and my eyes were dilating when I heard my brother screaming in pain._

 _"GABRIEN!"_

 _I ran over to the man holding the pail of water and poured the water on myself. I pushed the people aside and bolted inside my house._

 _I went upstairs and towards the study room, my brother was engulfed with fames, a beam fell down and I fell down my butt._

 _"AUDREY!" My brother screamed out my name, I tried to jump over but someone pulled me away._

 _"You need to get out miss! It's too dangerous!" The firefighter tossed me over his shoulder and I was struggling to get free. Faced my brother and he held out his hand, he fell o the ground and the fire ate him._

 _"GABRIEN!"_

"AUDREY!"

I was writhing and screaming, I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me.I shoved that person away from me so I can go save my brother. But he restrained me and this time I started crying again.

"I need to save him! GABRIEN!"

"Audrey! It's me! It's just a dream!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw Sebastian. I was breathing in and out and I threw myself at his chest, I cried like a little girl would and he soothed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck then continued whimpering, what was happening to me?

"It's okay Kiddo, I'm here…" He calmed me down, ten minutes later we parted and he wiped away my tears. We stay in this position until I started coughing violently.

" what happened?! First thing we were at the basement then you disappeared…And now I'm here…Sebastian…What the fuck is going on?" He looked away and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know but I know that we're back at beacon Mental hospital." He said while pulling me up, the both of us exited the room. I took out my dagger and made a fighting stance, we walked through the hallway.

"I was walking around a while ago then I encountered a monster with six legs…It was a woman with long hair and I also saw the guy named Ruvik…I fell down and now you're here..It's somehow creepy but I'm glad you were alright..."

"Me too…I thought you've…never mind…Let's just get out of here…" We both continued to find our way out, there were some monsters but we managed to take them down. As we were walking I heard someone moaning in pain, it was through that door.

Sebastian slowly opened it and we both widened our eyes when we realized who it was, it was Joseph!

"Joseph!" I ran towards him and tried to pull him up, he was too heavy. Sebastian pushed the lever and the tub slowly slid up and Joseph fell down and grunted in pain.

I crawled towards the Japanese detective and lifted him in my arms; Sebastian kneeled beside me and sighed in relief.

"Joseph, wake up!" I nudged him awake, he slowly opened his eyes and I helped him sit up.

"What…Just happened?!" I threw myself at him and hugged him tightly; he clutched his head and groaned in pain.

"Did you hear that?" I glanced at Sebastian and remembered what happened to me an hour ago. Is Joseph feeling the same thing?

"It's like my head is going to crack open…"

"We need to get out of here…Audrey, help Joseph…" Sebastian said while going to the next room. I pulled him up and checked his wounds. There weren't any fatal wounds, he took something from his holster and handed it to me.

"My gun!"

"I kept it with me ever since the two of you disappeared…You're going to need it." He smiled at me then I took it from him. There were no scratches and it seems to be stable, we followed behind Sebastian and made sure the place was clear.

"This looks pretty sophisticated, why would someone put a bomb like this?" Joseph asked the two of us, I shrugged my shoulders and examined the parts of the bomb.

"Can we get passed it?"

"I'll go check it…" Joseph pushed some buttons, the bomb clicked and the door slowly opened. Joseph and I pointed our gun. We entered a place filled with tubs then all our us moaned in pain. I fell down on my knees and clutched my head.

'Audrey!'

That voice again!

"What the heck is that?! I thought it was some kind of electronic-"Sebastian was cut off when Joseph started choking him, I ran over to the two and tried to pry the Japanese detective's hand from him.

"Joseph no!" He remove one hand from Sebastian's neck and backhanded me, I cried in pain and fell on my chest. I clutched my face in pain and watched as my friend pushed away Joseph.

Sebastian ran over to me and saw that my cheek was swollen, blood trickled down my lips. He wiped it away. The both of us slowly crawled away from his when he coughed violently; he took off his glasses and lifted his head. Hs nose was bleeding; I noticed that Sebastian's neck was forming a bruise.

"Joseph…After Connelly…I thought-"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me…" Joseph wiped the blood away from his upper lip, Sebastian helped me up and took a look at my cheek again.

"I haven't been feeling well…Forgive me…Audrey. I'm sorry…" joseph went over to me and cupped my cheek, I wanted to respond but I slowly backed away. His face faded into an expression filled with guilt.

Joseph was not feeling well, that's how I felt an hour ago…I swear…That guy Ruvik did something to us. But why did I dream about Gabrien's death?

"Let's just get out of here before things just get worse…" Sebastian pulled me away from Joseph and pushed me towards the door. After minutes of walking and killing monsters we ended up at the end of the hallway.

Sebastian pushed the double doors open, II almost yelled when I saw Kidman inside a tank that is being filled with water. But she seems half way to it.

"KIDMAN!" I shouted her name and she faced the three of us.

"Get me out of this thing!" She screamed out to us in fear, I was about to get down but Joseph pulled me back.

"Wait! It's a trap!" he pointed at the zombies downstairs, they were determined to kill us. This is not going to be an easy job; I need a vacation after this.

"We-"Joseph fell over the terrace when a monster threw himself over at him; I gasped and ran down the stairs. I helped Joseph up and shot one of the zombies who were trying to kill him. Sebastian went down to help us kill the zombies.

"Audrey!" I was about to turn around but a zombie tackled me on the ground, he started choking me and my windpipe was cut off. I kicked my legs in order to try and get off but my vision is getting blurry. Tears were forming in my eyes and my legs were giving up.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sebastian shot the monster in the head and blood splattered in my face. It fell down on me and I scrambled away.

"Are you okay?!" Julie asked me with concern; I slowly stood up and noticed that my body was shaking. I held back my tears and nodded. I shot one zombie in the head, we managed to finish all of the zombies and we ran towards the tank where Julie was held.

"How are we going to get her out?" I asked the two detectives, Sebastian look at the tube then followed it.

"I think those cables leads to something…" Joseph leaned on the glass to calm Kidman down; I did the same then felt pain on my neck.

The water stopped flowing; the door open and Julie fell on the ground in all fours. I ran over to her then Joseph did the same. She smiled at us as a sign of thanks and I noticed that something was wrong on the ground.

The three of us screamed when we fell down.

I opened my eyes then saw that Joseph and |Julie weren't on my side, I crawled slowly then tried to find something. I felt my flashlight and took, I pushed the button and light emerged from the device.

It was pithed black, I can hear someone crying, I stood up then followed where the voice was.

"Joseph?! Sebastian?! Julie?!" I called them out but there was no response, the sounds of the cries were a woman's cries. It was getting closer. She was sitting on the floor and I walked closer to her.

"Excuse me…Miss…?" I asked her, she turned head and I stepped back. The sight of her was so inhuman, she had long black her, an angelic beautiful face and she was six arms. She crawled towards me and I took out my gun. I shot at her but it seems it takes no effect. My option was to run.

I slowly ran towards the door but it was not there anymore, I turned around then closed my eyes waiting for the monster to finish me but I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes to see Ruvik's face close to mine. He grabbed my forearm and something flashed in my head.


End file.
